


"Take What You Need"

by Radclyffe



Series: #fictober 2018 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radclyffe/pseuds/Radclyffe
Summary: Baker Street - the evening before the crack den





	"Take What You Need"

“Sherl, you loon, where are ya?”

Janine has been leaving messages on Sherlock’s voicemail for the past hour, ever since she arrived at Baker Street and found him missing, so she’s caught on the hop when he finally answers.

“Thought we were having a quiet night in, in front of the telly, just you and me, maybe get to know each other better, if catch my drift”. She tries not to sound like a nag, successfully.

“I’m… working”

“For sure ya are, didn’t Mrs H tell me so when I arrived, said you’d flown out of the house looking like the Wreck of the Hesperus. Still, I’m lacking a better offer I thought I might as well stay and wait for you,” She cajoles “You’ve no objections have you?”

Sherlock has but doesn’t say so “Make yourself at home, stay the night if you like. There’s food and a bottle of white in the fridge, take what you need and I’ll be there as soon as possible. Miss you”.

Sherlock disconnects and a satisfied Janine wanders contentedly into the kitchen and pours herself a glass of Pinot. He might live in a scuzz-dump, but he’s a handsome fella and Spencer Hart suits don’t grow on trees. With nous and a little luck she might just land herself a trust fund baby.


End file.
